The Snooze Effect
by Sailor Rising
Summary: They had beaten Sailor Galaxia, and they thought their Sailor days were through. Oh boy, were they wrong. What will happen when Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto are returned to their childhood forms, unaware of their senshi identity and lives lived?
1. The Incident

**This story is going to be containing both canon and non-canon elements. If you see something and you're like "hey, that's not entirely right" please refrain from commenting about it, because I probably already know. :) It's like a doctor on a sitcom, you make up what works!**

 **Let's sit back, relax, and enjoy the story, shall we?**

 **Rated 'T' for language and content.**

 _Usagi Tsukino wasn't your average sixteen-year old girl, and neither were her friends. Each came from their own background, all differing except for one thing: they were the Sailor Senshi. Sworn to protect the Universe from any evil force that dares to cross their paths, they were all reincarnated by Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium._

 _They had beaten Sailor Galaxia, and they thought their Sailor days were through. Oh boy, were they wrong._

 _What will happen when Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto are returned to their childhood forms, unaware of their senshi identity and lives lived?_

Usagi was lazing about in bed reading manga, as usual, when she heard the familiar voice of Minako yelling through her window. What was wrong with doors?

"Usagi-chan! Come on," she drawled, "we're going to be late to the meeting!" There was a sudden giggle that made Usagi highly suspicious. "Ooh, I can't wait to see Rei's face when I tell her you were still in bed!"

Finally, after allowing enough time for her mother to come knock on her door (undoubtedly getting a headache from Minako's screechy voice) to announce the arrival. With a grunt, Usagi snapped her book shut and headed for the obnoxious blonde.

"Ah, Minako-chan, why do you have to yell?" Usagi asked in a hushed-tone, though she immediately regretted it. Minako's face glowed with a frightening look of malicious excitement, and at the top of her lungs she yelled, " **Because Usagi!"**

With a slow sigh, and a quick look at the time, they began their way towards the Hikawa Shrine at a slightly faster pace than either would have preferred. The giggle sounded again, and the blonde looked towards the other with annoyance on her face. She was being taunted with "Rei's gonna get you, Rei's gonna get you!"

They should have known better than to put Minako in charge though. The meetings were pointless anymore, and if Usagi tried to get out of them when there _was_ a point, why wouldn't she now? Any excuse to hang out with her friends, yes, she loved them more than anything, but this was all business, and there was no business to discuss.

" **USAGI!** " Rei yelled as she heard the familiar stomping of footsteps coming from the front of the shrine. Usagi cringed internally, boy, was she in for an ear-full.

"You have one job Usagi, and that is just to show up!"

It was as if Rei had gone unheard though, for Usagi simply turned to the sandy blonde and turquoised haired women slightly behind the fireball. "Haruka-san!" She yelled as her smile grew, "Michiru-san!" she ran and gave the two a hug.

"It's been so long! How is Hotaru-chan?" The truth was, the inner senshi didn't really see the outers too much anymore, they had their own lives that they attempted to lead. Them being there actually gave Usagi a strange feeling in her gut.

"She's doing well, Odango." Haruka said in her smooth, deep voice.

Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her head and realized that the ball of anger she had been ignoring began to tug on her hair. "REI! That _hurts_!" She whined, her eyes slightly misting over.

"Well we have business to discuss, you can catch up with Haruka and Michiru-san later. You should have been here on time." And yet, only a raspberry was received in response.

Despite her ever-growing maturity, there was still many ways in which Usagi Tsukino lacked the ability to act her age.

That's when Luna and Artemis stepped up. "Usagi, we happen to have an issue to discuss today."

 _No, please, no._

"There is a youma trace. We haven't been made aware of any incidents as of yet, but it is imperative that we find this youma and defeat it before there can be anything to report."

With much dissatisfaction and reluctance, Usagi nodded in agreement. They had only just defeated Galaxia a year ago, and she was just settling back into normal life, so it only makes sense that she would be ripped out of it again.

That night, the Senshi met up on the East side of town, preparing to track and (hopefully) defeat the youma that threatened the remainder of her normal life.

"Any readings, Mercury?" There was a quiet hum of no, before more typing commenced.  
Usagi examined the other Senshi; Haruka and Michiru were speaking to themselves, Ami was searching for any readings, Rei and Makoto were rattling off about something (but by the look in Makoto's eyes, it was a guy).

That just left Minako and herself. They didn't need to speak so much as they just enjoyed each others company. Outsiders would think it odd, but no one in their group did. It was often that they just sat and cuddled, heads in each others necks. They just provided a sense of comfort and home to each other.

Out of nowhere, in the exact moment of complete relaxation and sloppiness, is when the youma arrived. Haruka and Michiru were knocked several feet away by it's sharp tentacles, and the rest sprang up and into action.

Mercury used an Aqua Rhapsody, and Mars used Burning Mandala, but neither seemed to be very effective, and before anyone knew it, they were clasped between the thick tentacles of the youma.

Jupiter called upon the powers of Jupiter and used Supreme Thunder, while Venus simultaneously used her Crescent Beam. It seemed to make the youma falter momentarily, but then, out of sheer anger, it screeched at an ear-piercing pitch, and grabbed Sailor Moon. Shrieks were heard all around out of fear for their princess, but then it all went black.

Neptune was the first to awaken. She heard cries, but not cries of adults, they were far too high-pitched. No, these were cries of children. She ran to the scene of the fight, and she found five children.

Then, out of nowhere, a rose hit the cement, and Neptune set her attention towards the cause.

"It is the worst kind of evil to torment tiny children..." he tapered off.

"Wait a second.."

 **Hah! Hope you liked that. Depending on the reviews, I may have the next chapter up fairly quickly. Let me know what you thought!**

 **I don't feel like it was my best, personally.**


	2. The First Night

**In my rush to finish the last chapter (lol, thanks, professors!), I didn't format it correctly so it looks all sloppy, and I am so sorry! Thank you for all the great reviews I have received so far, though! I've been getting them in my email all day, and they make me incredibly happy!**

* * *

"Mommy?" A small, frightened voice whispered. Uranus looked towards the small child with blonde hair. Then she set a quick glance towards the other blonde, and realized, with much discomfort, that they still resembled each other far too much. She tried to focus on the small differences and attempted to pair them with their older selves.

A small noise of exasperation escaped her lips, and she felt the touch of Neptune's hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her lover. She, of course, succeeded in her task.

"It's Minako." She said in her soft, and always comforting, voice.

Neptune took a step towards the small child and knelt down to her level. "Hi there, little one." She said with a smile upon her features. "We can't go see your mommy right now, but I promise you're safe with us." A sniffle was heard, and Neptune instinctively pulled her into an embrace.

"I just want my mommy." With a small sigh, Michiru stood and faced Haruka, and the figure of Tuxedo Kamen, who was growing closer and closer, showing little hesitation. He had been around Chibiusa many, many times, but something about this seemed different.

This was not his to-be daughter. This was his to-be wife and her guardians. What in the world had he missed?

"We cannot send them home."

"Huh! You don't say, Michiru. I was planning on dropping them off at their homes, and spending a peaceful night in your company." It was sarcasm now, but the rest had been her original plan. They'd fight the youma, send everyone home, and head back themselves. Hotaru was with Setsuna for the night, which gave them a moment of privacy that was growing harder and harder to obtain.

Then, a shrill squeal was heard, and Haruka covered her ears in protection instantly. Despite it being late, one of the small blondes seemed to have an abundance of energy. Out of nowhere, she had begun spinning in circles, only to squeal when she became too dizzy and fell on her bottom. Haruka stared in amazement.

Ami, Rei, and Makoto seemed to be the ones who were relaxed and unquestioning. Which was strange in its own way, because you'd think these children, who have no idea where they were or how they got there, would have so many questions. But no, they just stared on with their own expressions. Rei's was one that was almost impossible to decipher, it seemed to be somewhere between determination, and thoughtfulness. Ami's was mere anxiety, while Makoto's was anger and protection.

"We've got to get them somewhere safe." Tuxedo Kamen said.

Haruka and Michiru's eyebrows raised, and devilish smirks appeared. "Well, it's quite possible that the only safe place for the girls is at your apartment."

Mamoru choked on his spit as he swallowed, letting out a loud and obnoxious cough of surprise. "What makes you think that? They could easily stay with you, Hotaru, and Setsuna!"

"It's not as if we wouldn't help, it just seems that that would be the best place."

Mamoru was beyond confused. His apartment was a small studio. How was he supposed to fit five children within its walls?

Nobody ever seemed to care what Tuxedo Kamen had to say, though, and he quickly lost the argument.

* * *

The three soldiers gathered the five children, Haruka carefully holding Usagi and Minako in her arms (with Minako's crying, and Usagi's energy, they seemed the most likely to bolt), while the others hands were held by Michiru and Mamoru.

They walked the streets of Tokyo, making their way to Mamoru's apartment as quickly as they could. Ami was quickly wearing out, starting to hunch over and slow her walk, they could tell she was ready to sleep. Michiru lifted her in an attempt to quicken their pace.

Once the group actually reached the building and made their way up to the apartment, the kids quickly made themselves comfortable, as kids normally would.

"So you're just leaving?" Mamoru asked, dumbfounded.

"We'll be back soon, we just have to update Luna and Artemis, and also let Setsuna and Hotaru know about the complications."

With a loud huff, he asked them to help prepare the girls for bed, because frankly, he was slightly uncomfortable with dressing them in nightclothes. That involved _un_ dressing them. All they would wear to bed was his shirts, but it was better than nothing.

When the girls de-aged, they were left in the remains of the clothing they had worn before transforming. Which means that it was all completely oversized and drooping off of their shoulders.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru left after the girls were dressed and set for bed, but it was up to Mamoru to actually get them to sleep. Makoto refused to even stand near him, while Rei kept chanting. _Of course_ _they_ _would be a struggle_ , he thought to himself.

Mamoru turned to set Usagi and Minako on the bed (the first to let him actually touch them got the bed, because at least he didn't have to fight them), and Minako immediately laid back, tears still shimmering in the dim light. Usagi on the other hand... well, let's just say she just wanted to jump on the bed, and so she did. She jumped and she jumped.

"Okay Usagi, it's time for bed now. Can you lay down please?"

Giggling, Usagi replied: "Nope! I'm not sleepy!"

Mamoru was losing patience quickly. Chibiusa wasn't even this much trouble when she kept disappearing while the Ayakashi Sisters were after her.

"How about a warm glass of milk?" There was only a slight sign of recognition when he could see the blue of her eyes looking out of their corners.

"And a cookie?" She asked.

Anything to get her to relax.

* * *

Makoto was now sat on the couch, her eyes dozing slightly, but her mind attempting to stay alert. It was a routine for her. She assumed it was just another move. After her parent's death, Makoto was moved around a lot, but she never trusted those she stayed with. Most of them were really mean, and some even hit her, but she was going to try and protect these other girls. Especially the hyper blonde one, she had obviously never been in a foster home before.

Rei's chanting had ceased, and she was laying near Makoto. "I'm sleepy." She said quietly. Makoto looked at Rei with sympathy, she was sleepy, too. Maybe the could protect each other while they slept.

"Yeah, me too." She hesitated on her question, because she didn't want to seem weak. "Maybe we can lay together?" Then she blushed furiously. "Y'know, just so that you don't have to sleep on the floor."

The little black-haired girl seemed to beam at the suggestion and quickly agreed.

Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up and be back at the shrine with her grandpa. She missed him a lot.

* * *

Once all the girls were asleep, Mamoru watched them with fascination. He know's these girls, and he knows what their futures hold - the pain they'll go through, the pain they've already gone through. It was weird to see them so innocent, and yet it was also an amazing feeling to know that they didn't have any worries at the moment. All the worries were on him, Michiru, Haruka, and if they become involved, Hotaru and Setsuna.

He grabbed some extra blankets, stole a pillow from Usagi, and set up his spot on the floor. He made sure it was near the door, where he had an excellent view of anything and everything that could possibly happen within the apartment during the night, and he slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the events of the day, and what solution there was if there was any.

* * *

 **I feel like this went a little better, but we're still in the set-up stage of the story. I'm really insecure about my writing, so I'm sorry if I criticize myself too much. :c**

 **If you have any suggestions on what you want to see them do, talk about, etc. Just shoot me a message! I'm completely open to ideas, and I want this to be rather fluffy, so let me know!**


	3. The Morning After

There was a pawing, then the sound of a door opening, and a loud shriek of "KITTY!" before Mamoru woke up in confusion. It took a few moments for his mind to actually register the events of the night before.

With a look towards the window and the pink glow in the sky, he was guessing it was only around five or six o'clock in the morning.

"You're a pretty kitty! You're black and soft, not white and scary like the other one."

Mamoru could have sworn he seen Artemis shrink back and bare his teeth momentarily, while Luna seemed to find it beyond amusing. He could hear her purrs from his spot on the floor.

" _She likes me_!" Usagi yelled out. "Listen to 'er!"

With a quick glance around, Mamoru saw that Usagi wasn't the only one awake, and he briefly wondered if she had woken the others up. Then he stopped dead. Minako was still asleep. How was Minako still asleep?

Artemis cleared his throat, which the black-haired human took as his attempt to take him into the bathroom to speak without the kids' wandering ears.

* * *

"Michiru and Haruka-san already filled us in, but the girls are in more danger than ever before." Artemis said seriously. "Especially Usagi." His face turned grave. "Whoever or whatever is behind the youma who did this now know's that Usagi and the other Senshi are defenseless."

Luna nodded in agreement. "They'll be ready to attack at a moment's notice."

 _ **BANG!**_

Mamoru jumped off his seat and ran towards the noise, but was quickly pummeled by small fists tugging him backward, or at least attempting to. "She didn't mean to! Leave her alone!"

He looked down to see Makoto, then he looked towards the counter and saw Rei and Usagi climbing upon the tops. "What are you two trying to get?"

"Cups! We're thirsty!" Usagi exclaimed.

The man released Makoto's fists from his pants and grabbed Rei and Usagi simultaneously down from the counter. "Ask for help next time." He scolded, and Usagi's face fell, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Her mommy never talked to her like that.

She went and sat by Ami, who was sitting on the couch, quietly watching the scene before her.

"I want my mommy!" Usagi said, now in full tantrum mode.

"Now Usagi, is that anyway to behave?" A small voice interjected. All the children stopped and stared at the culprit: the pretty black cat that Usagi had taken a liking to. "Stop your crying and dry your tears please."

She quickly nodded and wiped her face free of tears and boogers with her hands, which caused Mamoru to shrink back before picking her up and taking her to the sink to wash her hands, carrying her at an arm's length as if she was a disease-ridden rodent.

Minako, who had woken up sometime during the ordeal, was sitting around the cats with a huge smile on her face - the first one any had seen since the change. And once Usagi's hands were cleaned and dried, she quickly scrambled to join her fellow blonde.

"She can talk!" Usagi pointed towards the black cat. Then she eyed the white one suspiciously. "Can you talk?"

Artemis looked at her with a bemused look on his face. "Well, of course, I can."

Now all five girls were surrounding the cats, who were surprisingly calm given their situations.

"They're puppets." Ami decided. "Cats can't talk! Mommy told me."

"Anything is possible." Rei disagreed.

They were going to be here for a while.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that Haruka and Michiru, joined now by Setsuna and Hotaru, had arrived at the apartment. And yes, the kids were still debating about whether the cats could actually talk.

"So, how did the first night go?" Haruka asked Mamoru, receiving only a glare in return. She couldn't help but laugh, and then suddenly, there was a tug on her pants. It was Minako!

"Hi!"

"Hi..." Haruka was still uncomfortable with this situation and was having a hard time keeping her usual cool.

"You're really cute!" Minako blushed. "Here, this is for you." She handed Haruka a drawing on a piece of toilet paper.

Haruka blushed herself, and she took the drawing and (despite how bad it actually was) told her how great it was, and thank you.

Michiru had already begun rounding the girls up. There were a few pieces of information they needed from them. When Haruka registered that Michiru was watching her, with two out of four girls sitting on the couch squirming, she picked up Minako and set her with the others.

"Hello, girls." She received a few smiles in response, some shyer than others, and some not smiling at all. "I have a question for all of you."

She stood in front of Ami. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Despite her attempt to keep it one at a time, all of the kids spilled out their ages at once.

"I'm five!"

"I'm seven!"

"I'm three." This one was also shown on her fingers.

"I'm five, too!"

"I'm four."

Haruka watched in complete confusion, and it only grew as Michiru seemed to actually catch all of that. She explained to her lover that Ami was three, Minako and Usagi were five, Rei was four, and Makoto was seven.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Setsuna asked, noticing the mess of glass in the kitchen. The girls all shook their heads 'no' in response. She shot a look at Mamoru, clearly scolding him about leaving broken glass on the floor, as well as not feeding the girls yet. He only held his hands up, not having a defense besides Luna and Artemis' arrival.

And so, lunch was made.

* * *

"We need to get them clothes that actually fit." Hotaru decided, and they all looked at each other in silent conversation. Poor Mamoru was still left out.

"Is it safe to take them out into public?" He eyed four out of the five girls. "With the bolt risks?"

Haruka laughed quickly at the image in her head but quickly silenced herself at Michiru's look. "We are not putting them on leashes, Haruka."

She should have known her thoughts weren't safe. "It's a way to keep them all together and safe."

Michiru's look of annoyance grew stronger.

"Okay, fine." Haruka gave up. "Then how do you suppose we keep them all safe?"

With an eyebrow raised, Michiru mentally counted the adults (well, Hotaru's maturity was that of an adult, so she counted). "There's five of them, and five of us. This will be easy." They were _Sailor Senshi_ after all, and they still had their training, unlike the young girls.

Michiru would go with Ami. Rei would go with Hotaru. Makoto would go with Haruka. Usagi with Setsuna, and Minako with Mamoru.

This would be easy, right?

* * *

It was not easy, not in the least. There was trouble from the moment they set everyone up in the cars. Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka, along with their wards were in Haruka's convertible, while the rest rode in Mamoru's car. They left the building when Setsuna suddenly realized that Usagi was _already_ missing. She had strapped her into the seat herself, and they made sure that the child locks were on.

With a huff, Mamoru put the car into reverse and slowly backed up to the apartment building. This was going to be a long day.

Not only did they have to worry about bolting children, but if they ran into Ikuko or Kenji, well then they probably would immediately notice Usagi, and they were unsure whether they'd think it was just a look alike, or if somehow they were seeing their daughter as a toddler. They hoped, with their lack of knowledge about the Sailor Senshi, they would pass it off as a resemblance. But then there was Usagi, she undoubtedly knew her parents, and could potentially yell for them and/or run to them.

 _She would be the difficult one. _Mamoru thought, mostly-lovingly, in his head.

* * *

After reaching the mall, all five children in hand this time (Usagi had been pretending to be security for the apartment building, and they still hadn't figured out how she had escaped), they headed straight for the children's stores. Michiru was perhaps more excited than she should be to be picking out clothes as small as these, especially under these circumstances.

Each child got five outfits since they wanted to make sure they had a variety, but they also hoped they wouldn't have to use all of them.

Usagi's were all pink and gaudy, extremely similar to Minako's, except she preferred orange and yellow. Rei's were all dark colored. Ranging from deep reds to dark grays.

Ami let everyone else pick out her outfits, she didn't care for shopping, and she was quickly growing tired and cranky.

Makoto just wanted jeans and shirts.

It seemed to be going well until they passed the toy store at least. Usagi bolted with Minako's hand in her own, Rei and Makoto not far behind due to Usagi's yelling for them. Ami just stared, her eyes displaying the true excitement she felt within.

"No! We can't just run off!" Setsuna yelled towards Usagi, who just giggled and swerved.

With Haruka, Mamoru, and Hotaru off after their wards, Michiru sat happily with Ami, looking at toys and helping her pick one out.

It always seemed to pay off when she was in charge.

* * *

 **Chapters will be slowing down soon. I have my class on Tuesday, which means MORE HOMEWORK, YAY! I'm having a lot of fun writing these.**

 **Oh, and is doing its infamous hiding of the reviews, but I want everyone to know that I see them in my email and I'm reading them and putting your suggestions down so that I can put them into the story. :)**


	4. Promises

Minako noticed a figure creeping around the side of her and Usagi, and she quickly recognized her from the apartment. There was a squeal as Usagi was scooped up, and Minako quickly released her hold on the other and ran off into another direction.

"Minako!" She heard a deep voice call from her. Why would she go to a stranger? They had been nice, but she still didn't want to be around them. Mommy had always told her it wasn't a good idea to be around them. Nope, she'd listen to her mommy. She was also having too much fun running around the toy store. "It's not safe to run off by yourself!"

Something caught her eye, and the five-year-old girl skidded to a stop. It was shiny, pretty, and new. She gasped in amazement. Though it was high up, Minako wanted it, and she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything before. She grabbed hold of the shelves, strategically placed her feet, and began to climb towards the beautiful sequin-dressed doll.

Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her foot placement and strength. She felt so high up that not even the tallest troll could touch her now! Nothing scared the great Minako! Especially not heights. She wasn't a baby, and she wasn't scared easily.

After a loud gasp made her lose concentration, her foot slipped, and Minako began to fall backward, letting out a shrill scream as she did. Luckily, she hadn't even made it to the second shelf, and Mamoru had been directly behind the girl and caught her easily.

"That's not safe. You need to stay by me, and you ask for me to reach, you don't climb!" He scolded Minako much harsher than he had meant to, but frankly, he was beyond terrified at the thought of her falling and hurting herself. The entire ordeal scared him. What if the youma had shown up and taken her? What if an old pervert scooped her up? Anything could have happened.

When he noticed the terrified look on her face, and the slight whimpers escaping her lips, he softened his features and voice, apologizing to the frightened girl.

Artemis had been stowed away in Hotaru's backpack, and made his way towards his ward, rubbing against her affectionately. He didn't like seeing her sad as the obnoxious teenage girl he had always known, but this was even worse. This was his baby, and it seemed she almost needed him now more than ever.

* * *

Hotaru was now outside of the toy store, searching for Rei elsewhere. She noticed her raven hair sneak past the doorway, and head towards the center of the atrium. There was a train rolling around, carrying children and singing music, and Hotaru decided to take her moment as soon as she seen it. She lifted the black-haired child as she stared in fascination at the toy and carried her (rather awkwardly) back towards Michiru.

"She wants to go on the train." She explained.

Michiru seemed to consider this for a moment and then looked around the store, which Makoto was effectively destroying as Haruka chased her. "Perhaps another day."

Rei pouted for a little while before attempting to run with the other girls, but Hotaru still had a hold on her jacket. She was _not_ getting away again.

Eventually, Setsuna returned with Usagi, and Mamoru with Minako, and all that was left was Makoto and Haruka.

"Go away!" She heard a small, feminine voice yell. "You're stupid, I don't want to go back with you!" Then an even louder yell of anger. She assumed that Haruka had caught her at that moment. Michiru was going to need much more than Tylenol after this trip.

"We're going back to the apartment now, okay? We're going to have dinner, and we're going to have a nice night. So _calm down_." There was nothing but a _harumph_ and an eye roll in response.

"Ah, Michiru. Still think we shouldn't put them on leashes?"

* * *

When the group in the convertible returned to the apartment, Ami had fallen asleep, and Rei was beginning to doze. Makoto was still being her difficult self as she pouted while walking up the stairs. Her arms were folded, and her lips puckered in a melodramatic way to show her true emotions.

Michiru carried Ami, while Haruka carried Rei. They made sure that Makoto walked in front of them, so they could assess and act upon any thoughts she may have had. Why had she been being so difficult? They never really thought of Makoto being a difficult child.

"What should we have for dinner Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

The raven-haired girl, who had been mostly quiet during the trip back, looked up and thought for a moment. "How about chicken karaage?"

Haruka smirked. Hotaru was only saying that because it was Haruka's own favorite, and the fact that she was feeling more like being on Haruka's side today was rather amusing in her eyes.

"Ah? Why's that?" Haruka asked smuggly.

"I think it's simple, and maybe they won't be so picky with it."

Michiru giggled.

And then they walked into the apartment - or, as it should presently be called, the door to Hell.

* * *

Usagi was screeching, Setsuna was attempting to calm her, and there was a broken lamp nearby. There was a cut on her leg, and Setsuna was begging Mamoru to hurry with the first-aid kit.

And then he came out giggling. "I, uh, guess I don't have one anymore?"

Setsuna gave him a glare that would kill even the strongest of foes. "Her cut needs to be cleaned. How do you not have a first-aid kit? You're Tuxedo Mask!" She said, her voice quiet, but her irritation clear.

Minako was running from room to room, seeming to just enjoy running.

"Ahem."

Setsuna looked towards the source of the sound - Michiru, and seemed to thank the Heaven's above for some help. Yes, Mamoru was there with her, but was he really helpful in this situation?

The answer was no, no he was not.

"Mamoru doesn't have a first-aid kit." Setsuna explained.

Michiru, whose calm demeanor had never faltered once during the entire day, suddenly seemed to become much less patient, if the look on her face was any tell-tale sign. "Haruka, how about you go gather the ingredients for dinner? Oh, and please take Mamoru with you, so that he can buy a proper kit, please."

Rei was set down quickly, and Mamoru seemed to slither out of the doorway after Haruka.

Michiru handed Ami off to Setsuna, who laid her in the bedroom so that she could sleep peacefully, and went down to her knees so that she could attempt to calm Usagi.

"Usagi." She said quietly. "Can you look at me please?" And suddenly the saddest face that, quite possibly, was the saddest she had ever seen, looked up at her. Snot was dripping out of her nose, and tears were still rolling down her cheeks, staining her cheeks as they went. "I know it hurts, but it'll feel better soon, and when it does, you'll be so proud of yourself!"

"Why?" Her hoarse little voice hiccuped out.

"Because you'll be stronger! Next time it won't hurt so badly, and eventually, you won't even cry at all." And it was true. All of the things that would make you cry as a child, seemed so small by the time you grew older. A bump on the head, a skinned knee, none of it seemed quite as bad as when you were small.

"She's right." Makoto interrupted. "This is nothin'!" She said with a smile on her face, before she pulled up one of her sleeves. "See this? I fell on a broken bottle once, and now this is here to show me that I'm strong!" Then her smiled faltered, and she suddenly looked very anxious.

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

* * *

By the time Haruka and Mamoru returned, everything seemed much more calm. Hotaru was playing a board game with Makoto. Rei and Minako were seemingly tired out and were looking at a book together, and Ami and Usagi were sitting with Setsuna and Michiru, who were telling the girls stories (from the bit they could hear, it sounded like it was about the Silver Millenium). Usagi was still holding the leg that had the cut on it and hiccuping, but the broken glass was cleaned up now.

Ami was sitting quietly, watching Usagi curiously, before smiling and letting loose a big pat on the head.

"Hey!" Usagi drawled out. "That wasn't nice."

The peace wouldn't last for long, as Makoto realized that Haruka was back, and quickly ran to the bathroom before shutting the door behind her. Haruka couldn't control the fact that her eyes rolled in response.

"Who's hungry?" Mamoru yelled out, making their presence fully known. Usagi and Minako's eyes lit up brighter than any sun at the mention of food.

Dinner was made, and Usagi's wound cleaned, but there was still one little person missing. One who had locked themselves in the bathroom.

Michiru stared at Haruka, attempting to silently convey her thoughts onto the woman, who seemed to get it after a moment and sighed before walking over to the locked door.

"Makoto?"

There was no response.

"Can I come in?"

Again, no response, so Haruka attempted to open the door. Oddly, it was unlocked, and she didn't see Makoto. There was no way she could get out of the bathroom without them knowing, right? Then she heard a puff of air, and pulled back the slightly closed curtain. Makoto was sitting there, seeming to be in a full-on panic attack.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

There was no acknowledgement of her speaking at all. "Makoto, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, and I'm sorry if I scared you."

Makoto's lip trembled, and she slowly looked up at the woman kneeling next to her. "Please don't be mad. Bad things happen when people are mad." She said softly. "I'm sorry I was bad."

Haruka's brow furrowed, and she couldn't help the hand that landed gently on the girls shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, and I promise I won't be. Bad things aren't going to happen here."

After a few moments of silence, the young girl looked up to Haruka. "Promise?" And Haruka poked out her pinky, and looped it around the young Makoto's before whispering "promise".

After a moment of silence, the young girl looked up at Haruka. "Promise?"

She looked down at the young girl, poked her pinky out, and looped it around the young Makoto's before whispering her own, confident, "promise".

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter isn't that great. I started writing it a while back, and then I got slammed with school and work (yaay, full-time jobs!), so I really lost my muse for it.**

 **Next couple of chapters will be focusing on each child's past and their present. What affects them, what hasn't yet, and stuff like that. Let me know whose you would like to see first!**


End file.
